Ein Urlaubsanfang mit Folgen
by Albedo
Summary: Angeal und Zack haben vor dem Antritt in ihren Urlaub eine kleine Mission zu erledigen. Was zwischen dem Übergang von der Mission zum Urlaub passiert könnt ihr hier nach lesen.


Wie üblich, das Formelle zu anfang. Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Ein Urlaubsanfang mit Folgen:**

„Das ist ja schön hier." „Wir sind nicht zum Spaß hier!" „Was? Ich dachte wir hätten Urlaub?" „Wir haben eine Mission zu erledigen, und danach die restliche Zeit frei!" „Na dann auf ins Gefecht!" „Kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben?" „Wieso denn? Um so schneller wir fertig sind, um so schneller kann ich an den Strand und es mir dort gemütlich machen." „Und irgendwelchen Mädchen wieder den Kopf verdrehen." „Neidisch?" „Ganz sicher nicht."

Zack und Angeal hatten von Heidegger eine neue Mission bekommen, und zwar sollten sie Rebellen-Truppen in Costa Del Sol beobachten. Wenn sie damit Erfolg haben, und die genaue Lage und Truppenstärke herausgefunden haben, haben sie die restliche Zeit von einer Auftrags-Woche frei. Zackary war natürlich wie immer voller Vorfreude rangegangen, und packte auch gleich für einen Urlaub alles zusammen, als er hörte wo es hingehen sollte. Das es sich dabei aber um einen Auftrag handelte, schien er auf den Weg vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Angeal im Gegensatz blieb wie immer ruhig und gelassen. Er versuchte seinen kleinen Welpen so ruhig wie möglich zu halten.

„Zack! Entweder du bist nun ruhiger, und nimmst die Sache ernst, oder ich leg dich an die Kette!" „Was? Ich bin doch kein Hund!" Aber ein kleiner Welpe, dachte sich Angeal mit einem lächeln und ging an ihm vorbei in eines der hiesigen Hotelanlagen. Es gab viele in Costa Del Sol, immerhin war es ja auch eine Touristenstadt. Der schöne Flair, der wunderschöne Strand, und das klare Türkisfarbene Wasser.

Die beiden gingen zusammen zur Rezeption, wo Angeal gleich nach dem Zimmerschlüssel fragte, bzw. eher verlangte mit seiner Tonart. Zack derweil sah sich die Eingangshalle an, und hatte mal wieder seine Augenpaare auf eine kleine Gruppe von jungen Damen gerichtet, die allen Anschein nach gerade zum Strand wollten. Er wollte gerade zu ihnen, und sich vorstellen, als er auch schon am Kragen gepackt wurde und mit zum Aufzug geschliffen wurde.

„Angeal! Was soll das? Was denkst du denn wie das aussieht?" „Mir egal! Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen!" Die beiden stiegen zusammen in den Lift ein. Angeal mit seiner üblichen Haltung, und Zack ein wenig niedergeschlagen, als er durch die kleine Spalte der Fahrstuhltüren die kleine Gruppe Mädels abziehen sah. Er seufzte leicht als sich die Türen ganz schlossen und die beiden in den vierten Stock hochfuhren. Dort hatten sie ein Zimmer in der Mitte des Ganges. „Wie? Ein Zimmer für zwei?" „Anscheinend lief was bei der Buchung falsch." „Na toll." „Ein Problem dir ein Zimmer mit mir zu teilen?" „Nein nein! Ganz und gar nicht, nur….Ich meine….also…….DOPPELBETT???" Während Zack sich gerade rausreden wollte, betraten die beiden Soldier das Zimmer und sahen etwas erstaunt, aber auch erschrocken auf das dort stehende Bett. Es war ein Zimmer, welches sie für sich hatten. Und nun auch noch nur ein Bett, welches sie sich anscheinend die Woche über teilen mussten. Angeal störte dies in keinster Weise. Immerhin war er solche Überbuchungen schon gewöhnt. Ab und an kam es vor. Und bei Zack wusste er ja dass nichts passieren könnte, oder wird. Er brachte seinen Koffer rein und stellte diesen vor einen Schrank ab. Danach ging er zum Fenster und sah hinaus, um die Lage genau abzuchecken. Sie hatten einen genauen Blick aufs offene Meer, da das Hotel sehr Strandnah gebaut wurde. Zack derweil stand immer noch wie angewurzelt in der Tür und wusste einfach nicht was er machen sollte. Er hatte sich so sehr gefreut ein Einzelzimmer zu bekommen, immerhin wie sollte er denn hier eine junge Dame mitbringen? Angeal war sicher nicht besessen auf einen dreier. Als Zack dieser Gedanke in den Sinn kam, wurde ihm plötzlich ganz anders. Was es allerdings war wusste er nicht, nur das er sich ein wenig schämte und bestimmt rot anlief. Er schnappte gleich nach seinen Koffer, stellte diesen neben Angeals, und ging ins Bad.

Im Bad angekommen musste Zackary sich erst mal schnell abkühlen. Warum er plötzlich diesen Gedanken von sich und Angeal in einer bestimmten, nicht ganz Jugendfreien Situation hatte, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Immerhin war Angeal sein Mentor. Zack schnappte sich eines der Gästehandtücher und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab, danach sah er in den Spiegel und versuchte sich noch immer von diesen Gedanken zu lösen. Was war es nur, oder besser gesagt, warum? Warum dachte er daran, wie sich ihre verschwitzen Leiber aneinander reiben? Er wusste es einfach nicht, und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Er schüttelte diese Gedanken einfach weg, atmete tief durch und ging danach wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Angeal hatte derweil das Fenster geöffnet und packte seine Sachen in den Schrank. „Genug akklimatisiert?" „Hä?" Angeal war sicher nicht dumm, und er hatte auch eine ausgezeichnete Auffassungsgabe. Von daher konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass die Vorstellung mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen, für Zack nicht ganz so unproblematisch war, wie für ihn selbst. Jedenfalls interpretierte er so die nassen Haarspitzen die in Zacks Gesicht hingen.

Da er erkennen konnte, das Zackary nicht so ganz verstand was er meinte, ging er zu ihm und zupfte kurz an einer seiner Haarsträhnen. Seine leicht feuchten Fingerkuppeln rieb er vor den Augen des jüngeren und ging dann weiter auspacken. Zack machte sich derweil ein wenig kleiner. Nachdem Angeal mit seinem Gepäck fertig war, machte sich Zack an die Arbeit. Als er gerade seine Badehosen verstauen wollte, erkannte er das Angeal nur zwei Ablagen besetzt hatte. Er fragte sich warum er so wenig mit genommen hatte. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, das er nicht so auf Urlaub fixiert war, wie er selbst.

Endlich war auch der jüngere fertig und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Bin ich geschafft." „Vom auspacken?" „Nö. Von der langen Reise." Angeal konnte nur leicht schmunzeln und setzte sich auf den Fenstersims, wo er raus sah. Während Zack sich weiter ausruhte, fing er bereits an die Lage zu checken. Er sah sich, so weit es ging, genau um. Jedoch war nirgends etwas Auffälliges zu erkennen. Eigentlich nicht schlecht, nur für ihre Mission ein wenig schade. Die beiden blieben bis zum Abend in dem Zimmer und redeten darüber, wie sie die Mission am besten durchführen könnten. In Gedanken nahm sich Angeal auch vor, dies als kleine Lehrstunde zu nutzen, und Zack zu zusehen ob er bereits richtig Selbstständig sein kann. Mit den Fortschritten die Zack machte war er immer sehr begeistert und stolz. Als es langsam Nacht wurde machten sich die beiden auf den Weg.

Sie blieben die ganze Nacht über weg und versuchten so viele Informationen wie möglich zusammen zu bekommen. Als sie am nächsten Morgen wieder ins Hotel zurück kamen, ließ sich Zack erneut vollkommen kaputt aufs Bett fallen. „PAUSE!" Wieder musste Angeal schmunzeln und setzte sich auf die andere Bettseite. Sie hatten nun halbwegs gebräuchliche Informationen zusammen, um am nächsten Abend sich genauer umzusehen. „Zu erst ziehst du die Schuhe aus!" „Zu alle." „Ich hab keine Lust in einem verschmutzen Bett zu schlafen." „Bewegungsunfähig." „Und das als Soldier." Angeal stand leicht seufzend auf, zog erst einmal sich die Schuhe aus und danach die seines Schützlings. Dass er dies mal machen muss hätte er auch nicht gedacht. Als Zack merkte was Angeal gerade macht, riss er plötzlich seine Augen weit auf und sah schluckend zu ihm hin. Er dachte, er würde jetzt eine Bergpredigt bekommen, aber doch nicht das er ihm die Schuhe auszieht.

„A…Angeal?" „Ich sagte doch! Ich will nicht in einem verschmutzen Bett schlafen!" Nachdem er die Schuhe des jüngeren ausgezogen hatte, ging er wieder ums Bett herum und fing an sich auszuziehen. Immerhin wollte er sich ja nun schlafen legen. Zack derweil sah immer noch schluckend zu ihm. Er konnte irgendwie nicht seinen Blick abwenden. „Was? Willst du in den verschwitzen Klamotten schlafen?" „Was?" Angeal konnte wieder nur seufzen und fragte sich nun langsam ernsthaft was mit Zackary nicht in Ordnung sein könnte. Oder war es für ihn wirklich so unangenehm sich ein Bett mit Angeal zu teilen. Eigentlich hätte es andersrum sein müssen. Immerhin fand Angeal seinen kleinen Schützling schon des längeren mehr als nur Sympathisch. Aber er wusste auch dass er sich dies abschminken konnte. Immerhin spürte er immer wieder dass Zack nur auf Frauen stand, und keinerlei Interesse für Männer hegte. Ein wenig traurig machte es ihn schon, nur zeigte er dies nicht.

Angeal legte sich nur in Shorts ins Bett. Zu duschen nahm er sich für den heutigen Abend vor. Nun wollte er lediglich in Ruhe schlafen und sich ausruhen. Zack sah nicht schlecht auf den halbnackten Angeal neben sich. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken zum jüngeren gelegt und die Augen waren bereits geschlossen. Wieder musste Zack bei dem Anblick schlucken und ihm kamen noch unsittlichere Gedanken auf, als an dem gestrigen Abend. Er wusste immer noch nicht was es war. Immerhin, seit wann hatte er solche Fantasien in denen ein Mann vorkam? Vielleicht war er auch nicht ganz normal. Dachte er sich jedenfalls und sah weiter auf Angeal. Der wiederum bekam es genau mit, das der jüngere ihn die ganze Zeit über anstarrte. Nur warum war ihm nicht klar, und auch das es ihn sichtlich unangenehm war. Immerhin musste Zack es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen sich zurück zu halten.

Am liebsten hätte Angeal sich einfach umgedreht und Zack in einen wilden Kuss gefangen genommen, nur wusste er das dies nicht gut ankommen würde. Also lies er es sein und versuchte weiter einzuschlafen. Nachdem der jüngere ihn aber mehr als 10 Minuten nur anstarrte, drehte er sich doch um, allerdings mit einem kleinen seufzen. „Zack! Ich habe vor noch zu schlafen bevor wir nachher wieder aufstehen müssen." Er sah den kleinen vorwurfsvoll an, der sich wieder nur klein machte und sich schnell auf den Rücken drehte. „Tut mir leid." Angeal seufzte erneut und stützte sich auf einen Arm ab, dessen Ellbogen auf dem Kopfkissen stand. „Was ist los zack? Wenn es dich stört mit mir ein Bett zu teilen, dann nimm dir die Decken und schlaf auf dem Boden." „Nein! Das ist nicht." „Sondern?" Der ältere blieb ruhig und sah weiter auf den jüngeren. Im geheimen musste er sich wirklich bemühen nicht hier und jetzt über ihn herzufallen. „Zack. Was ist los?" Zack atmete tief durch und sah dann zu seinem Mentor.

„Angeal. Sag mal…ist es normal…wenn Männer sich lieben?" Erst hörte Angeal seinem Schützling aufmerksam zu, doch als der letzte Teil kam, knackste er förmlich mit seinen Ellbogen um und sah absolut schockiert auf ihn. Sein einziger Gedanke war, ob Zack irgendetwas gemerkt hatte. Und zwar das Angeal nur auf Männern stand und von Frauen so gut wie gar nichts hielt. Einen Ton konnte er gerade eben so wenig rausbringen. Immerhin, was sollte er denn sagen? Er wusste es einfach nicht, und sah nur weiter fassungslos auf den jüngeren. Zack hingegen sah, dass es Angeal anscheinend sehr peinlich war, und drehte sich deswegen um. „Vergiss es. Das war nur so ein Hirngespinst."

Nachdem sich Zack umdrehte, sah Angeal noch etwas erschrocken auf ihn. „Zack. Wie kommst du darauf?" „Schon gut. Wir sollten schlafen." Jetzt auf einmal? Vergiss es! Dachte sich Angeal wieder und wollte es nun genau wissen. Immerhin, vielleicht ging es dem jüngeren ja genau so wie ihm, und er hatte auch nur Angst. Wenn dem so war, dann hätte es sicher keine schönere Mission wie diese hier geben können. Angeal nahm sich allen Mut zusammen, immerhin tat es sein kleiner Welpe genau so. Dieser war jünger, unerfahrener. Und dennoch hatte er den ersten Schritt getan, vor dem sich der ältere so sehr fürchtete. „Zack. Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ja, es ist normal wenn sich zwei Männer lieben. Es ist auch ganz natürlich." „Wirklich? Aber warum fühlt man sich dann so….so komisch, wenn man daran denkt." „Vielleicht aus Unwissenheit heraus. Ich kann dir jedenfalls versichern, das es vollkommen egal ist, ob nun Mann und Frau, oder Mann und Mann….oder auch Frau und Frau von mir aus. Alles normal." Mit den Worten drehte sich nun Angeal wieder mit dem Rücken zu Zack um. Während er sprach wollte er ihm schon sanft über den Rücken streicheln, ließ es dann aber doch und ballte seine Hand zur Faust um nicht in die Versuchung zu kommen. Er war der ältere der beiden, keine Frage. Aber anscheinend war der jüngere um weiten Selbstbewusster hierbei. Denn dieser kratzte allen Mut zusammen, drehte sich um, und schlang schnell seinen Arm um seinen Mentor. Er drückte sich gleich von hinten an ihn ran, und hoffte nur das er ihn nicht von sich weg stieß. Zack kniff dabei die Augen zusammen und wartete nur auf einen Protest des älteren, nur kam dieser nicht. Aus diesem Grunde öffnete Zack seine Augen und sah zu seinen Mentor. „Angeal?" „Dummkopf." „Hä?" Zack wusste nun gar nicht was das sollte, warum Angeal ihn so nannte.

Während der jüngere immer noch fragend zu dem älteren sah, drehte dieser sich in seinen Armen um und sah in die strahlend blauen Mako-Augen seines kleinen Welpen. „Dummkopf." Angeal schnipste mit seinen Fingern gegen die Stirn von Zack, wobei der ihn nur noch irritierte ansah. „Wieso Dummkopf?" „Warum wohl?" Ehe Zack begreifen konnte was hier vor sich ging, hatte er plötzlich schon die Lippen seines Mentors auf seinen. Er riss wieder die Augen weit auf und wusste nicht was zu tun ist. Jedoch als Angeal wieder von ihm ablassen wollte, begriff er die Initiative und drückte Angeal an sich ran. Den Kuss wollte er nicht unterbrechen, was Angeal gerne tat und ihn in ein kleines Zungengefecht ausarten ließ.

Als die beiden nach Luft ringen mussten, ließen sie voneinander ab und sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. „Angeal…ich…" „Ssshhhttt….." Angeal legte Zack seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und betrachtete ihn mit sanften Blick. So oft wollte er diese weichen und zarten Lippen mit den seinen berühren, und nun geschah es wirklich. Er spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Das des kleinen Welpen schlug allerdings genau so schnell und wild. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, wie intensiv dieses Gefühl wurde. „Angeal. Kann ich….ich meine….." Er sprach einfach nicht weiter, sondern handelte. Er drehte sich mit Angeal so um, das er auf ihn saß. Der ältere wunderte sich nun über das Verhalten von Zack, denn das er so schnell rangehen würde, damit hätte er auch nicht gerechnet. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein. Er freute sich sogar irgendwie über die stürmische Art seines Schützlings. Er musste leicht schmunzeln bei den Gedanken. So oft sagte er, dass Zack es ruhiger angehen lassen sollte, und nun war er froh das er so stürmisch ist. Sie sahen sich weiter nur in die Augen, bis Zack den Blick abwendete, und mit leicht zittriger Stimme sprach. „Angeal?...Darf ich….darf ich dich küssen?" Angeal musste bei der Frage lachen, und schnipste den kleinen wieder gegen die Stirn. „Dummkopf!" „Wieso denn diesmal?" „Na weil du sowas fragst." Die beiden mussten lachen, und Zack beugte sich nach unten. Er legte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die Haut des älteren. Liebkoste zärtlich dessen Schlüsselbein. Angeal schloss genüsslich seine Augen und wollte jede Berührung von Zack genießen.

Der jüngere wusste nicht, ob das was er tat richtig oder falsch war. Da jedoch sein Mentor es zu genießen schien, machte er einfach weiter. Er war ziemlich nervös, und hätte sich am liebsten gewünscht, das Angeal wie so oft ihm zeigt wie es geht. Nur konnte er ja kaum von ihm verlangen, gezeigt zu bekommen wie man mit einem anderen Mann Sex hat. Er versuchte es einfach und probierte etliches aus. Zack strich langsam mit seinen Lippen nach unten zu den Brustwarzen von Angeal. Er ließ kurz seine Zunge um diese kreisen, zwickte danach kurz rein. Genau in dem Moment konnte sich Angeal nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste auf keuchen. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht, wollte nicht zeigen wie sehr es ihn gerade erregte was sein Welpe mit ihm anstellte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Zack hingegen animierte es nur noch mehr an und machte weiter. Er strich mit seiner Zunge zur anderen Seite und wiederholte dort das Spielchen. Wieder musste Angeal auf keuchen und zog seine Knie leicht an, wobei sich Zack ein wenig daran lehnte und genüsslich mit der Brustwarze des älteren weiter spielte. Langsam wagte sich der jüngere weiter runter. Er küsste ganz vorsichtig die Bauchmuskeln von Angeal nach und zeichnete sie danach nochmals mit der Zunge nach.

So oft hatte er nun schon mit diesen Mann trainiert. Soviel Zeit mit ihm alleine verbracht. Aber das hier übertraf alles. Jede Stelle die er berührte wollte er noch ein zweites, ein drittes mal mit seiner Zunge, seinen Lippen, ja sogar mit seinen Händen berühren. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Jedoch als sich der jüngere noch weiter runter küsste und bereits mit seinen Lippen zu den Shorts des älteren kam, hielt dieser ihn auf. Zack sah gleich fragend hoch und wunderte sich ein wenig, während Angeal nur lächelte und die beiden auf einmal umdrehte. „Lass mich dir zeigen wie es geht." Die Worte die Zack von seinem Mentor erhöhte, ließen sein Herz nur noch höher schlagen. Hatte er etwa die Gedanken von ihm erraten können? Das er sich nicht sicher war wie es zu machen ist. Denn mit jeden Zentimeter, bei dem er sich weiter runter küsste und leckte, dachte er nach wie er es richtig anstellen könnte. Er hatte schon manchmal von einer seiner Ex-Freundinnen einen geblasen bekommen. Es aber selbst gemacht hatte er noch nie. Angeal zog Zack langsam aus und ließ seine Sachen neben dem Bett fallen, dabei sahen sie sich weiter sanft in die Augen.

Danach küsste Angeal sich genau so zärtlich wie es Zack tat, den Körper seines Welpen nach unten. Zwickte und zwirbelte ebenfalls mit dessen Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Zähnen. Zack vergrub seine Hände leicht in die Haare seines Mentors und keuchte auf. Angeal liebkoste ebenfalls jede Stelle Haut seines Schützlings und kam langsam unten an. Während er seine Zunge fast spielerisch um dessen Bauchnabel kreisen ließ, öffnete er den Gürtel von Zack. Danach ließ er vorsichtig seine Hand hinein gleiten. Dies brachte Zack nur noch mehr zum stöhnen und keuchen. Vor allem als Angeal anfing das Glied des jüngeren mit seiner Hand zu umschließen und sanft drüber zu streicheln. Der junge Soldier musste seinen Rücken unweigerlich dabei durchbiegen. Angeal nahm dieses Angebot nur zu gerne an, und legte seinen freien Arm um ihn. Er hob ihn somit ein kleines Stück an. Danach stupste er ein paar Mal mit seiner Zunge in dessen Bauchnabel. „Angeal…." Als er seinen Namen fast keuchend von seinem kleinen Welpen vernahm, musste Angeal ein klein wenig lächeln. Er ließ von ihm ab, und zog ihm die Hose aus. Danach legte er sich zwischen seine Bein und umschloss das Glied seines kleinen Schützlings mit seinen Lippen. Zack konnte dabei nur laut auf keuchen und krallte sich in die Haare von Angeal.

Er wusste nicht warum, oder weshalb, aber es fühlte sich um weiten besser an als wenn es eine seiner Ex-Freundinnen machten. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, das Angeal ebenfalls ein Mann war, und daher genau wusste was er machte, aber Zack wollte eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken, und gab sich ganz der Lust hin. Angeal lutschte derweil begierig an der Spitze von Zack und fing an sich nach vorne zu bewegen. Seine Zunge ließ er dabei immer wieder drum herum kreisen. Als er ihn ganz in sich aufnahm, bewegte er sich wieder zurück, nur diesmal setzte er vorsichtig seine Zähne mit an. Zack konnte einfach nicht anders als zu stöhnen und sich richtig mit den Schultern ins Lacken zu drücken. Seine Hüfte streckte er seinen Mentor leicht entgegen.

Nachdem Angeal wieder bei dem Schaft seines Welpen ankam, fing er langsam aber mit leichtem Druck auf seinen Lippen mit dem auf und ab Spiel an. Der ältere wollte immer mehr von seinem Schützling schmecken. Nach kurzem griff er wieder um ihn, und hob ihn ein kleines Stück an. Er strich langsam mit seiner rechten Hand zu dessen Öffnung um umkreiste diese. Zack hatte mittlerweile seine Augen geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf keuchend in den Nacken. Sein ganzer Körper hatte bereits angefangen Feuer zu fangen, und es brannte immer mehr in ihn. Während Zack sich noch mehr in die Haare von Angeal krallte, und sich im sogar leicht entgegen bewegte, drang Angeal mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Zack konnte nicht anders als laut aufzuschreien. Dieses Gefühl hatte er noch nie. Er konnte es auch nirgendswo zu ordnen. Es fühlte sich sowohl komisch, wie auch erregend an. Während sich der jüngere immer mehr in den Armen des älteren fallen ließ, drang dieser bereits mit dem zweiten Finger ein. Er ließ sie beide unterschiedlich kreisen, leicht stoßen. Als er merkte das der jüngere bereit für ihn war, zog er seine Finger zurück und ließ von dem kleinen ab. Er küsste sich erneut nach oben und sah dann in die vor Lust verschleierten Augen seines Schützlings. Angeal musste bei dem Anblick lächeln und strich sanft über dessen Haaren. Danach griff er mit beiden Händen unter dessen Schenkeln. Zack schlang schon fast automatisch seine Beine um die Hüfte seines Mentors.

Das war das erste mal, das Zack in dieser Position lag, ansonsten immer nur die Frauen mit denen er schlief. Aber er musste gestehen, mit Angeal fühlte er sich um etliches wohler, und vor allem fiebriger als mit jeder Frau zuvor. „Es wird weh tun." „Ich bin ein Soldier. Ich kann Schmerzen vertragen." Angeal legte sanft seine Lippen auf die seines Welpen und drang dann vorsichtig in ihn ein. Er wollte ihm keine zu großen Schmerzen zufügen, jedenfalls nicht bei seinem ersten mal. Doch Zack wollte ihn unbedingt in sich spüren. Wollte dieses Lustgefühl mehr und mehr. Deswegen trieb er sich ihm so stark entgegen, das Angeal mit einem Ruck in den kleinen eindrang. Beide mussten den Kuss lösen und schmissen ihre Köpfe in den Nacken um laut aufzuschreien. Angeal aus völligerer Erregung und Zack aus einer Mischung von Schmerz und Leidenschaft.

Angeal verharrte einen kleinen Moment bevor er Anfang zu stoßen. Zack schlang regelrecht seine Arme um die Schultern des älteren, zog sich daran ein wenig nach oben und lehnte sich gerade zu an seine Starke Brust. Angeal brachte dies zum schmunzeln. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze ab und hatte die andere an der Hüfte seines Welpen. Die Leidenschaft der beiden entflammte immer und immer mehr, bis sich Angeal nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, und immer tiefer und schneller in Zack stieß. Irgendwann griff Angeal mit der Hand, die auf der Hüfte von Zack lag, zu dessen Glied und umklammerte es. Er fing an es im selben Rhythmus zu pumpen. Zack konnte einfach nicht anders und kam fast schreiend in der Hand seines Mentors. Als Angeal die enge seines Schützlings vernahm, konnte auch er sich nicht länger zurück halten und kam mit einem lauten stöhnen tief in ihm. Zack klammerte sich mit der letzten Kraft die ihm blieb fest an Angeal, der wiederum noch eine Weile in Zack verweilte, bis er sich aus ihm zurück zog und sich mit ihm ins Kissen fallen ließ. Danach drehte er sich keuchend von ihm runter. Zack drehte sich gleich zu ihm, und schmiegte sich an seinen Mentor ran. So viel Gefühle hatte er noch nie auf einmal gespürt. Angeal strich über den Rücken seines kleinen Welpen, während er lächelnd seine Augen schloss und den Augenblick nur genießen wollte.

Irgendwann schliefen die beiden vor Erschöpfung ein. Am Abend, als sie wieder aufwachte, sahen sie sich lächelnd an und standen auf. Sie machten sich gleich für ihre Mission fertig, wobei allerdings Zack etliche Probleme damit hatte, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Geschweige denn sich anzuziehen und halbwegs vernünftig zu gehen. Angeal konnte bei dem Anblick nur lachen. „Lach nicht so! Das tut weh!" „Ich sagte doch, das es schmerzhaft sein wird." Angeal gab seinem Schützling schmunzelnd einen kleinen Kuss. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde alles heute übernehmen, und ab Morgen haben wir dann Urlaub. Du ruh dich aus." „Was? Aber Wieso?...Hey!" Ehe Zack sich versah, drückte Angeal ihn schon wieder ins Bett zurück. Danach nahm er sein Schwert und ging zur Tür. „du kannst dich schon mal auf Urlaub freuen…mein kleiner Welpe." „……Welpe?" Während die Tür ins Schloss viel, sah Zack fragend auf die Tür, danach ließ er sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. Er musste unweigerlich an das denken, was sie heute Morgen machten. Dabei lief er knallrot an und fing an sich kichernd im Bett zu wälzen.

Somit begann dann der Urlaub der beiden. Angeal beschaffte die restlichen Informationen wie aufgetragen, und Zack versuchte sich zu beruhigen.


End file.
